Unemotional Robots
by onyxinlife
Summary: Akaya's mad at Yanagi and breaks up with him. Will the data master let go of his mask for once in his life for the sake of his lover?


**This is my first ever one shot... Hope you guys love it. **

* * *

Akaya knew it was wrong. He couldn't help being jealous over the couples in the park. The girls were fawning over the gifts their partners gave them and rather loudly at that. Kirihara folded his arms and leaned back against the bench. Why was he seated on this bench on a Friday afternoon instead of at tennis practice or hanging out with his friends? The answer was one certain data master.

Yanagi Renji had been in Akaya's mind for a long time. He didn't know what had attracted him to Yanagi in the first place. Maybe it was his calmness in front of Sanada's yells. Maybe it was his unknown personality and his silence that made everyone ignore him. Kirihara ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

_You were in for it from the start, Akaya. You expected this when you first started dating him_

"Yeah I knew it. I knew how he was as a friend but I expected something different when we became boyfriends" Akaya argued against his subconscious.

_What did you expect? Roses and gifts? Everyone knows that Yanagi is not like that at all. He's an unemotional robot_

"I didn't want roses and gifts. I didn't even want any anniversary presents. I just wanted some acknowledgement and some affection"

_Which brings me back to the argument of him being an unemotional robot_

"Shut up! You don't know anything about him!" Akaya yelled.

"Let's go away from here, honey. He's scaring me" One girl said and her boyfriend led her away.

Akaya fought the urge to scream out loud and stood up. He had had enough of the park for now.

* * *

"Isn't that Akaya?" Yukimura asked, pointing at a sports store.

Yanagi glanced up with Sanada and then nodded. Akaya was currently examining a pair of running shoes with interest and then turned around to talk to a sales assistant.

"New running shoes? His old ones haven't even been used yet" Yanagi said critically.

"Renji, if he wants them then it would be rather romantic for his boyfriend to buy them for him" Yukimura hinted.

"Why would I buy them when there is no need for it?" Yanagi asked.

"Let's go say hello then" Sanada broke up the talk and pressed the button to cross the street.

* * *

"Akaya!"

Akaya turned around from the shoes and then beamed. His beloved Yukimura Buchou was there. He bowed low and then noticed Yanagi was with them. His smile faltered and then picked up. Yukimura frowned at that but then ruffled his little junior's hair anyway.

"How have you been, Akaya? I haven't seen you in weeks" Yukimura asked.

"I've been great. What about you?" Akaya flushed at the smile Yukimura was giving him.

"I have been doing quite well" Yukimura replied.

"You haven't been slacking off, have you?" Sanada growled.

"No! I haven't!" Akaya squeaked.

"Let's go have lunch then. My treat!" Yukimura suggested.

* * *

This was the most awkward thing in the world. When they had reached the restaurant, it turned out that there were only two person tables remaining. Yukimura and Sanada took one which meant Yanagi and Akaya were left alone. Both tables were at least a little far away from each other which meant no one could hear each other.

Yanagi simply ordered a green tea for himself but Akaya ordered a bowl of ramen noodles. They didn't speak at all.

_When did things get so quiet? When we were first dating, we could never shut up._

Akaya sighed as he realised it.

_It was only me who was talking. Yanagi never really said anything._

"You're rather quiet today" Yanagi spoke up.

Akaya glanced up. "No, just thinking about the running shoes I saw earlier" he lied easily.

"You have no need for them. You have a spare pair in your room" Yanagi said immediately.

Akaya hummed and then thanked the server who brought his food. He began eating and then Yanagi spoke.

"I haven't seen you in a month. Is something wrong?"

Akaya set down his chopsticks. "I needed some space".

"Space? Whatever for?"

"Renji, I think we should break up" Akaya said and then glanced up. Yanagi's face was emotionless as always.

_You aren't even affected by what I'm saying!_

"Your reasons?" Yanagi asked, none of his feathers ruffled.

"The reason is right in front of you, Yanagi-san" Akaya replied.

"I'm afraid I don't understand, Akaya"

_For a data master, you're pretty dumb!_

"If you think about it, I'm sure you'll understand. I'll be leaving. Tell Yukimura Buchou thanks for the meal"

Akaya stood and walked out, leaving a shell shocked Yanagi behind.

* * *

"He broke up with you?!"

Yanagi winced as Yukimura's rather high voice reached shriek level. Sanada himself seemed angry as well.

"Whatever for?!"

"He said the reason was right in front of me" Yanagi replied.

"Let's go through your relationship then. How was it when you first got together?" Yukimura asked.

"It was nice. He came to the same high school and we occasionally hugged before class and even shared kisses. We went on dates to places he liked and everything was just fine. Then he stopped seeing me so often. I understood his reasons because he's a graduating student, he's bound to be busy"

"Renji, did you ever initiate a date or a kiss or even a hug?" Yukimura asked.

"Not really. I wasn't really comfortable so I followed his lead" Yanagi replied.

Yukimura smacked him. Yanagi's eyes widened at the livid bluenette in front of him. Yukimura took a deep breath to calm himself.

"He initiated every piece of affection? He gave you everything he had and you didn't give him anything back. No wonder he's hurt! You haven't shown yourself to him. A relationship has two people not just one! You haven't opened yourself up to him, Renji. Poor Akaya" Yukimura said.

"I thought he didn't mind. He had never told me about this" Yanagi said feebly.

"He said the reason was right in front of you. It's you Renji. You were the one to bring him to this point. It Akaya doesn't feel appreciated then he wants to find it somewhere else. Do you love him?"

"Yes I do"

"Then go and explain yourself. Grovel at his feet if you need to. Just get that boy back into your arms" Yukimura said.

Yanagi needed no other words and he rushed off to find Akaya.

* * *

"I guess that's the end then" Akaya whispered and let his tears fall.

Four years of a relationship down the drain. Four years of his life down the drain. What was the use of being the only participant in a relationship?

"Akaya!"

Akaya whirled around and his eyes widened at the sight of his bedraggled ex. Yanagi's hair was entirely out of place, his clothes completely messed up. He panted and bent over, clutching a stitch at his side.

"Yanagi-san"

"Wait!" Yanagi held a hand out to stop Akaya. He stood up straight, still panting but not as much.

"I'm sorry" Yanagi whispered.

Akaya gasped when his ex boyfriend opened his amber eyes showing unshed tears and pain. Akaya could feel his own eyes fill with tears.

"I'm sorry I haven't been the best boyfriend. I understand now that it takes two to make a relationship work and I haven't been trying as hard as you have. It's taken me this long to say it to you. I love you, Akaya. More than anything in the world" Yanagi said.

Akaya's tears spilled out of his eyes. Yanagi stepped forward and lifted up Akaya's left hand. He slid a plain silver band onto Akaya's ring finger and kissed his lover's hand. Akaya flushed. Yanagi was actually being romantic! Yanagi held up his own hand where a matching silver band glowed in the setting sunlight.

"This is for you. I hope you forgive me" Yanagi held out a bag.

Akaya reached inside and his eyes widened when he saw the same running shoes he had wanted in the shop.

"Renji" Akaya glanced up and threw his arms around his boyfriend.

"I take this as your forgiveness, Akaya" Yanagi murmured against Akaya's neck.

"I love you, Renji"

Yanagi pulled back and kissed his boyfriend hungrily. He now knew how wonderful this felt. He wasn't exactly that good at doing things for people but actually doing something for someone felt amazing. It became even more wonderful when that someone was the person he loved most in the world.

"I love you, Akaya. Now and forever"

* * *

**So that was it... Please review to tell what you think!**

**Thank you! **


End file.
